


kiss me with a quickness

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Wyatt is injured during a mission and Lucy tries to make it better.





	kiss me with a quickness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nikki, Mary and Kinsey for the help on this one! Unbeta’d but I tried! If you catch any mistakes those would be mine! ;)
> 
> prompt: #43. a kiss out of greed (i hope you like it nonnie! i wasn’t really sure where to go with the greed line)

The last mission hadn’t gone well. As soon as they had stepped foot onto the earth outside the Lifeboat they were being attacked. Wyatt felt like he had screamed himself hoarse just from those first few intense moments, shouting orders at Flynn, warnings at Lucy and instructions at Jiya.

Emma and her goons had somehow figured out where their most likely landing spot would be and had set in to wait. Wyatt cursed, frustrated that Rittenhouse always seemed to be five steps ahead of them whenever and wherever they went. 

Crouched down on one side of the Lifeboat, he scoped out the immediate area for any signs of muzzle flashes or the glint of gunmetal but there were none. _Damn_ , he thought to himself, _they’re getting a little too good at this_.

A touch to his back almost had him jumping out of his skin, on edge from the constant barrage to his nerves. He was Delta Force and he was tough but even the special forces can get bogged down by sleepless nights and constant anxiety. 

“Sorry,” Lucy whispered, when she felt him tense up, “It’s just me.”

“Lucy, I told you to stay with Jiya,” He barked out, aggravated that she ignored his orders and that he allowed her to sneak up on him.

“I don’t take orders from you,” she snapped back, her soft brown eyes turning steely in a matter of moments, “I'm in charge here, remember.”

Wyatt muttered under his breath but turned away from her, his focus back on the clearing in front of them and the line of trees about 30 yards away. 

“Any clue where they’re at,” Lucy asked, crouched down next to him, her jeans muddy at the knees from her assumed crawl around the Lifeboat. 

“Not yet, we’re gonna have to wait them out,” Wyatt peered up at the sun calculating in his head how many hours of daylight they had left. Any attempts to bring a watch through the space time continuum always ended with a timepiece that never quite operated the same again, so he had trained himself to tell time by the sun’s position. 

“I hope they reveal their position soon, those clouds don’t look good,” Lucy pointed toward the east and the dark clouds that were steadily inching closer.

“ _Shit_ , just what we need, another distraction,” Wyatt blew out a frustrated breath. 

“Wait,” Lucy touched Wyatt’s arm, “maybe if the rain is heavy enough we can escape without them noticing.” 

“Maybe,” Wyatt agreed, “but that’s a lot of hope to put on a natural occurrence, I like our odds better if I can pinpoint their location. I’ll probably have to fake ‘em out.” 

“That sounds dangerous,” Lucy bit her lip, her eyes full of concern.

“Not anymore dangerous than it is being pinned down here. I’ll be okay. Do you trust me?” Wyatt bent his head to look her in the eyes.

“Of course, you know I do!” Lucy exclaimed, grabbing onto his free hand with both of hers. “It’s just I don’t trust Jessica and I definitely don’t trust Emma. Be careful.” 

“I need you to go get Flynn and send him over here, then get back in the Lifeboat and tell Jiya to start the flight sequence, okay? _Don’t_ come back. I couldn’t bear it if you were taken from me too.”

Lucy nodded her head in a quick, sharp motion then leaned over, pressed her palm to his cheek and kissed him before scurrying away and disappearing around the side of the Lifeboat.

Wyatt stared after her, his thoughts racing, with all the implications of that kiss. Shaking his head and clearing his mind of all distractions he waited for Flynn to show up, every now and then checking the woods behind him and hoping to get out of this mess as soon as possible. 

 

———

Lucy found Flynn and relayed Wyatt’s instructions. Rolling her eyes over his griping, she stopped, watching the trees being blown by the wind. Wary of the sudden silence from their enemy she ducked back into the Lifeboat.

“Jiya,” she started talking immediately, “Wyatt said that you should startup the flight sequence. He’s hoping to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Got it!” Jiya swiveled the pilot’s chair and started pressing buttons.

A gunshot rang out and Lucy’s heart dropped into her stomach, a sudden feeling of dread making her weak in the knees.

“Lucy!” She heard Jiya call but she ignored her as she climbed out of the Lifeboat and ran for it. The short distance seeming endless as she made her way around the back of the Lifeboat. 

She didn’t even care about her own safety in her desperation, not even checking the open area before darting out into it.

Flynn stood over the body of one of Emma’s hired men but Lucy didn’t stop, immediately dropping down beside an injured Wyatt. 

“Wyatt!” She cried, taking in the bullet wound to his shoulder and the slow drip of blood darkening his canvas jacket. Quickly snatching off her blouse she pressed it to the wound. She smiled although her hands were shaking, “I thought you said you were going to be okay.”

“I would have been if not for Emma’s lackey sneaking up on me. Flynn shot him but not before he got _his_ shot off. I’m lucky he wasn’t a better marksman.” Wyatt winced, as she continued to put pressure on the wound.

“I’ll be okay. Luckily, it’s only a flesh wound.” He smiled reassuringly.

Lucy wanted to hit him and kiss him at the same time but she refrained, keeping pressure on his shoulder until the blood started to clot.

“Flynn!” She called and he hurried over, “Help me move him, okay?” 

“Why don’t you rub some dirt in it and save us some trouble, huh?”

Lucy glared at him fiercely and made to help Wyatt up single handedly, grunting at the strain of his weight on her smaller frame, leaving Flynn to hurry over to grab ahold of Wyatt’s other arm. 

“Thanks,” Wyatt managed to get out through gritted teeth, as Flynn slung one of Wyatt’s arms around his shoulders and Lucy tried to support him without doing further injury to his wound. 

They shuffled him around the edge of the Lifeboat, Lucy’s nerves on edge as she expected to see Emma with a gun pointed at them, ready to kill them, in every shadow. 

“Jiya!” She shouted when they finally made it the doorway, “Help us!”

Wyatt gave instructions on how best to help him in the Lifeboat, although he could still walk, using his arms to climb in was not an option. 

Wyatt groaned when they accidentally dropped him into his seat to quickly. Jiya set the time machine on the correct course as Lucy helped Wyatt with his seatbelt and Flynn secured his own.

“This seems vaguely familiar,” Wyatt teased. 

Flynn made a noise of disgust but Lucy ignored him, making sure she had the straps secured and hoping the folded up blouse-bandage would keep the wound slightly protected from the jerking of the Lifeboat’s travel through space and time, unfortunately there wasn’t much more she could do. Shooting him an apologetic smile, she sat back in her seat and told Jiya they were ready to go.

 

———

Wyatt grunted as he leaned up on his elbow, his arm trembling underneath him as he tried to reach the cup of water on the bedside table. Groaning he dropped back down, frustrated at being unable to take a sip of water out of a glass that was so close.

The door opened with the wrench of metal on metal setting his teeth on edge. Glaring he wanted to snap out a biting remark about disturbing the injured until he saw who it was.

“Lucy, _hey_ ,” he tried to sit back up but the pain shooting down his shoulder and into his arm, held him back. 

“You’re really not a pleasant patient are you?” He made a so so face, but she laughed lightly. “I saw that frown when I came in. You thought it was Jiya, didn’t you?” 

“I love her like a sister but if I have to hear anymore about the Enterprise, you’re going to have to put me out of my misery.”

Lucy shook her head, a small smile lifting the corner of her mouth as she sat in the chair pulled up next to his bed. Her gaze was frank and curious as she glanced around his room before she moved her brown eyes to his. 

“How are you feeling?” She finally asked, after a few minutes of quiet. 

“Thirsty,” he admitted, gesturing to the cup of water, “It’s kinda hard to reach with my injured arm.” 

“ _Oh_!” She exclaimed, quickly snatching up the cup and almost sloshing the contents on him in her haste to give him the cup. 

“Thanks,” he chuckled, taking a few sips before handing it back to her. 

She set the cup back down on the bedside table, leaning over his bed she peered at his bandaged shoulder before sitting back in her seat. “It looks like the doctor did a pretty good job stitching you up. Better than Rufus did that one time in 1865, right?”

Wyatt smiled, ducking his head at the mention of their best friend, who was still lost to them.

“We’ll get him back, Wyatt,” she pressed a hand to his. “Don’t you trust us?” she teased, the mention of “future” them her attempt at distraction.

“I trust _you_ ,” he stared up into her eyes, the memories of all the times they had fought side by side flooding through him. How she had stuck by him as a friend even after he chose his wife over her, when he was being a jealous jackass and even after he didn’t tell her his suspicions about Jess being Rittenhouse. He didn’t understand her loyalty. He loved her but he couldn’t accept her love because he didn’t deserve it.

“ _Wyatt_ ,” she murmured, her voice a quiet warning but he ignored it, pulling his hand out from underneath hers.

She grasped his face in both hands, like a recurring dream calling him back to their time at the Alamo and he couldn’t avoid her desperate eyes. He had to look into  
them and what he saw there threatened to break him again. 

Her hands were cool from the chill of the bunker but it didn’t matter as her scent surrounded him, sweet and floral.

Then she kissed him. Her lips so familiar and yet so new, as she fiercely held onto him, refusing to let him go. He groaned but this time he wasn’t in pain. He leaned forward, dragging her closer, their lips locked in a inescapable both of her hands grasping the back of his neck. He pulled away and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks before she lifted her eyes back to his. 

She looked away, pressing her lips together in a insecure movement before making to stand and pull away from him. 

In that moment, he didn’t want her to go, he couldn’t stand to be apart from her any longer and he wanted to kiss her again. He was greedy for her kisses like a man wandering through the desert searching for an oasis — she was the water that he would perish without — and he needed more. 

“Lucy.” He started, grabbing her hand so that she couldn’t run away, “I would say I’m sorry for kissing you but I’m really not. I miss you and not just how we were in Hollywood together but…”

He trailed off, searching for the right words. How could he possibly tell her how much she meant to him? He already told her he loved her, what else could there be to say? 

“I miss you, _okay_? I miss how much you smiled the day after our night together and I haven’t really seen you smile since. I miss your exuberant hugs and your laughter. That you still let me buckle you into the Lifeboat even though you obviously know how and that you let me ramble on like this without even stopping me because you care enough to listen. Please, just let me love you,” he stared up into her face, honestly expecting a rebuke but what he saw there surprised him.

Her eyes darkened as she climbed up onto the bed with him. Wyatt swallowed, his throat suddenly dry because of the look of desire on her face, then she was straddling him. She placed her hands on his cheeks, her thumbs rubbing against his scruff before she dipped her head and captured his lips with hers. 

One hand moved to the back of his neck, her fingernails scraping through his hair as she took control of the kiss, her hips pressing down into his. They pulled apart and he watched as she breathed out shakily, her eyes still closed before he pulled her back to him, ignoring the twinge of pain shooting down his arm in favor of the fire that she was setting in his blood. 

He let his tongue brush against her bottom lip and then she was opening to him. Her hands traveling from his neck to his shoulders as she moved closer. Their chests pressed together and a sharp bolt of desire shot through him until a stab of pain had him recoiling with a gasp.

She snatched back, her hands covering her mouth and her big, brown eyes slidi from his face to the bandage visible beneath his open shirt. 

“Oh, Wyatt, I’m so sorry,” she moved to his side, rubbing a soothing hand over his arm before resting her head against his other shoulder.

“I’m fine, Lucy,” he chuckled, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers, “I shouldn’t kiss you again until I’m well enough to kiss you the way I really want to.” 

“Well, to be fair, I kissed you first,” Lucy teased, pulling his arm closer and settling it into her lap.

“I don’t think you’re remembering that right,” Wyatt added, laughing out loud at Lucy’s outraged face.

“You wouldn’t hit an already injured soldier, would you?” He smiled, winking at her when she dropped her upraised fist.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it once you’re better!” Lucy warned but her grin gave her away.


End file.
